This invention relates to devices designed to train a golfer to execute a proper swing of the golf club and, more particularly, to such a device which is specifically aimed at improving the "short" stroke a golfer executes when making putt and chip shots, for example.
Many training aids have been developed for the game of golf which are directed towards improving the player's golf swing and grip upon the club. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,255, issued to Bishop on Nov. 8, 1977, discloses a specialized golf glove which is aimed at maintaining proper wrist movement throughout a full back swing. The glove operates by becoming taut on the down swing such that the golfer will feel this and not ben his wrist downwardly any further. A training device aimed more at improving the proper arm movement with respect to the body during a full back swing may be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,982,317, issued to Corder, Jr. on Jan. 9, 1990. A chest strap in combination with an arm strap including Velcro attachments are worn by the golfer. A connector strap releasably attaches at either end to the chest strap and the arm strap by Velcro attachments. Should the golfer's full back swing exceed the prescribed swing, the Velcro on the connector strap releases from the arm and/or chest strap producing an audible ripping sound which informs the golfer of the incorrect swing.
Various training devices aimed at improving hand placement an grip upon the club may be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,075, issued to Bencriscutto on Jun. 21, 1988; U.S. Pat. No. 4,665,565, issued to Odom on May 19, 1987; U.S. Pat. No. 3,368,811, issued to Finney on Feb. 13, 1968; U.S. Pat. No. 3,559,212, issued to Skovron on Feb. 2, 1971; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,532,344, issued to Masstab on Oct. 6, 1970. Although the above mentioned patents seem to be effective for their intended purpose, there exists a need for a golf training device which is directed specifically at improving the proper arm and wrist movement involved in executing a short stroke with a golf club.
It is therefore a principle object of the present invention to provide a golf training aid which is very effective at improving a golfer's short stroke.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a golf training aid which conditions a golfer to refrain from breaking (i.e., "bending") his leading wrist and arm away from the club grip throughout a short stroke by incorporating both visual and audible means of informing the golfer of the break of his leading wrist and arm which is undesirable.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a golf training aid which is simple in design, easy to use and otherwise economically attractive.
Other objects will in part be obvious and in part appear hereinafter.